One Hundred Things: The Advanced Way
by Komu
Summary: Sort of a sequel to 100 Things. In this those small snippets of ideas turn into chapters. Slash, M for some of the chapters which will be labelled as *M* for those who prefer to stay clear of lemons .
1. Pink towels

**Right, so many have asked me to write small one shots for the 100 Things fic, so here I go. And since some of the things belong together, many will be combined into one chapter. **

**----**

_**Football**_

_He probably could have chosen a better opportunity to tell the team that he was quitting than in the showers wrapped in a pink towel._

_**Knight**_

_Finn almost felt like a knight when he managed to get Kurt out of the locker room without too much damage. Although they were both just in towels at the moment, and on their way to the principal._

_**Sue**_

_Had so many wrinkles on her face when she screamed. She really needed some cream for that._

"We're totally gonna rule the next game! Those losers won't know what hit them." Some jock exclaimed from the shower room, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he wrapped his towel closer around him. All this testosterone overload was not at all charming. That was probably the kindest - and cleanest - thing he had heard since football practice started.

"You'll have to find a new kicker, however." He muttered, and it seemed to catch the attention of Puckerman. He did not look pleased.

"What the hell do you mean?" He snapped, and Kurt had to refrain from rolling his eyes again.

"I just talked to Coach Tanaka, and I'm quitting. Football isn't good for my complexion." He explained, while trying to act unaffected by the fact that Puck was glaring daggers at him.

Then all hell broke loose. He had thought that they would be glad to be rid of him, but apparently they still wanted to wound him for deserting. Various nicknames and threats were called before a helmet smacked into a locker precariously close to Kurt and a jock hurled himself at him, and then he suddenly found himself dragged by the waist out of the locker room. It was all Kurt could do to reach out and grab for his bag on the way out.

His first thought was to panic, because hello; he was not wearing anything more than a towel. The next thing was that it did not really matter, because Finn slammed the door shut and tried to bolt it. And he was not wearing anything but a towel, either.

"Shit, are you crazy? They'll want to kill you now." Finn exclaimed, grabbing him again and urging him to make a run for it.

Finn was saving him. Kurt had not known what a knight he could be. It was all very endearing, apart from the cries of anger coming from the now closed locker room. Oops. Perhaps it was best to run.

Why had he decided to snap out that he would be quitting in there? The testosterone from the jocks must be contagious. Good lord.

They did not make it far, however. Yet it was not a crazed jock that stopped them; it was someone far, far more frightening. One angry Sue Sylvester. She really needed some cream for those wrinkles, Kurt noticed.

Ignoring her cries and threats to dismember them, Kurt and Finn bolted. Thank goodness that football practice was the last thing of the day, so the school was deserted. Apparently Sylvester had just stayed behind for some reason. Though, maybe she lived in her office. It would not have surprised him.

Although running over the parking lot and to Finn's car was horribly unnerving. After a pause to catch their breaths, Finn straightened and looked around.

"Looks like we make it."

"We still have no clothes, Finn." Kurt quipped, refusing to look at Finn's chest. The small blush he already sported could probably be blamed on the wild dash, but a deeper one? Not so much.

"...Oh, right. I've got some stuff in my car. It's too big for you and it's obviously not what your used to, but still." Finn babbled, going around to the trunk and looking around for – presumably – clothes.

Kurt took the time to mourn the loss of his Gucci, Fendi and McQueen. He doubted he would ever see those garments again. At least he had managed to grab his bag in the panic. Shame he had not had time to grab the clothes from the locker.

A vintage bag and a pink towel. If someone saw him now, he would probably have to murder them. Finn did not count, because he was in the same state, after all. He was roused from his stupor when Finn threw a shirt and a pair of jeans at him. And thankfully, a belt.

After changing he felt if possible even more ridiculous than before. The shirt was drowning him, and so were the pants. Judging by Finn's amused chuckle, he looked as horrid as he felt.

Finn himself was wearing sweatpants and the McKinley jacket. It looked almost decent.

"I'll drive you home." Finn offered, and got into the drivers seat. He looked nervous, for some reason.

"Thank you. But don't you dare laugh at me." Kurt snapped, and Finn seemed to bite back a laugh again.

"Sorry. It's just cu- fun. Uh, that the clothes are so big on you?" He tried, blushing. Finn Hudson, blushing. If Kurt had not known better, he had been about to say cute.

Thanking Finn for the ride a while later, and assuring that he would bring the clothes washed and folded tomorrow, he went inside and tried to sneak down to his room before his dad noticed him.

Sadly, no such luck.

"Kurt I –What the hell are you wearing?"

"Um, I borrowed some clothes from Finn. The jocks... kind of started a riot when I told them I was quitting." He supplied, not at all liking the suspicious look on his dad's face.

"Quitting? Wait... why'd you have to borrow clothes? And who's Finn?"

While trying to explain, Kurt thought that perhaps this was a good way of trying to get his car back.

**----**

**The first of many to come. R&R, please. **

**Also note that it might be wise to read 100 Things first. And, I will say this now. I will not be writing about the slushie incident. Why? Because there are already wonderful fics about that here of FF, and I don't feel like I could ever do them justice. Therefore, skipping those two things.**


	2. Heartfelt piano

_**Heavy**_

_Finn felt horribly heavy all the time now, though Kurt seemed to take a few tons off every time he saw his smile._

_**Comfort**_

_While Finn's situation was beyond awful, Kurt was glad that he could be there and comfort him. _

_**Tears**_

_He just could not stop crying, even with the successful Sectionals behind him. The only times he seemed to be able to keep himself together was whenever he was together with Kurt. Thus, he tried to spend as much time as possible together with him._

_**Piano**_

_Kurt was thankful for never missing a single piano lesson when he realised just how much Finn liked to hear him play._

After all the baby drama, Finn did not know who to trust or believe. He mostly stayed at home locked up in his room, unless his mum forced him to leave the house. The holidays came as a blessing in disguise, because he really, really did not want to go to school. Just seeing Quinn made him want to cry, and seeing Puck made him go all punch-happy.

It was not because of the reason most people seemed to think it was. That his girlfriend had cheated on him. That his love was un... unrequited, or something. Sure, that she had cheated hurt too, but what really got to him was that he had honestly loved that baby. And now she belonged to Puck, not him.

_That_ hurt.

Directly after sectionals, Finn had run of to just sit somewhere and cry it all out, but Kurt had followed. He had been the only one that did not look at him with pity. It was anger for Puck and Quinn, and compassion for Finn. That's why he had let himself break down as Kurt sat beside him, touching his shoulder and whispering comforting things.

After that, Finn thought that one of the few he could trust was Kurt. And his mum, who had told Quinn to leave as soon as she heard of the news. Finn was glad for that.

Which was why, however unsocial he felt during this week off from school, he spent most of it with Kurt.

Today, he had been asked to come join Kurt and watch some movies. He had gladly accepted, but he was starting to feel nervous now that he got closer to the other's home. Just as he came close to the door, it opened and a man who Finn guessed was Kurt's dad came out, and looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, hi. I'm Finn Hudson, Kurt's friend. He told me to come by...?" He began, but stopped when the guy looked at him suspiciously.

"Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad. He's in the living room, to the left." Mr. Hummel supplied, still looking like he did not trust Finn. Which was weird.

But at least he left the door open when he passed Finn, so he guessed it was okay to go in. He could hear music from the room that was presumably the living room, so after taking his shoes off he peeked his head in and found Kurt sitting at a piano, playing some light – and strangely sombre – tune.

He looked really peaceful, and had a small smile on his face. Finn was suddenly struck with a feeling that it would be wrong for him to interrupt. Instead, he just stood there and listened.

And what he heard was amazing. It sounded like Kurt was playing from his heart, which sounded really silly even to him, but it was so incredibly pretty. He almost did not notice when the music ended, but when Kurt stretched he blinked out of the daze.

"That was amazing." He complimented, only to flinch when Kurt let out a squeak and jumped in fright.

"F-Finn! I didn't hear you." Kurt breathed, looking a bit flushed. It was kind of adorable.

"Uh, your dad let me in." Which was not far from the truth, after all. "You playing. Uhm, don't stop?" He more or less asked, at which Kurt just smiled.

And for some reason it felt like those heavy weights that had been hanging onto him as of late disappeared for a bit. Even more so when Kurt turned back to the piano and started playing again.

They never got around to watching a movie, but Finn got to listen to Kurt play, so he was not complaining.

**----**

**I know it's short, but there are plenty more stories coming up. This is more of a filler type of thing.**


	3. What a queer lipstick

**So there's a POV change in this. Sorry about that. I'll give you an E-cookie for putting up with it. **

**----**

_**Bathroom**_

_He still found it amusing that Kurt preferred the Girls Bathroom, though what surprised him was that none of the actual girls cared if he used it. Finn had accidentally followed him once, and he had been chased out with shrieks and lipsticks thrown after him. _

_**Telling**_

_He should probably have been more worried about Finn when he just happened to tell Mercedes how much pain he had been through because of the taller teen._

_**Mercedes**_

_Could be really frightening at times, especially with a lipstick in hand._

_**Queer**_

_Coming out to Finn was even scarier than it had been to come out to his dad, but it was needed. And Finn just shrugged it off like it was completely normal. So much for panicking._

_**Fag**_

_Finn felt pretty good about himself after he beat that guy from the football team up after the jerk had called Kurt a fag._

Kurt was honestly happy that he and Finn had grown so close as of late. They even socialized outside of school, and Finn did not act like he cared that his social status was decreasing just for hanging out with Lima's token gay.

And that was doing nothing to lessen Kurt's feelings for him. Especially after the light touches Finn seemed intent on giving him all the time.

This time, it had been a light squeeze around the shoulder, and Kurt had suddenly found it impeccably hard to speak.

Thus, he excused himself and fled to the bathroom with Tina. Thankfully, Mercedes was there too. Along with some Cheerios, but they only rolled their eyes at him. Greeting her and leaning against a sink, trying to get his heart rate to slow and his breathing to even, he almost missed the source of commotion that ensued next.

It seemed like Finn had accidentally followed him into the wrong bathroom. Because try as he might, Finn was not welcome in the Girls Lavatory.

"Out!" One of she Cheerios shrieked, while the other flailed humorously. Kurt had to duck as Mercedes chucked a lipstick at Finn, who was throwing excuses and exiting as quickly as possible.

Not before sending Kurt a rather astounded look, however.

"That boy is stalking you, seriously." Mercedes snapped, retrieving her make-up and poking his side with it.

"It's mutual, and you know it." Kurt heaved a sigh, still trying to compose himself. Sadly, Mercedes noticed.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he? Because if he did...." She trailed of, looking quite as dangerous as he had ever seen her. The girl was fierce.

"No. He just touched my shoulder, nothing else. Christ, I'm going insane from this." At her arching an eyebrow, he sighed and elaborated. "I love spending time with him, but it's tearing me up all the same."

She just looked at him for a moment. "Just being friends with him is really hurting you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. And it was completely true.

"Yes. But at least it's better than nothing."

She excused herself then, and Kurt was left with a feeling that perhaps he should not have told her that.

---

Suddenly being slammed against a wall was not Finn's idea of fun. Preparing himself to fight off whatever jock it was that decided to have a go at him this time, he stopped again in surprise. No jock was pushing him. It was Mercedes. And she looked seriously dangerous. Plus she had that lipstick in her hand that she had thrown after him earlier.

"M-Mercedes?" He tried, waiting for some kind of explanation for the attack.

It came, but it was confusing. "Snap out of it and stop hurting my boy. You get it?"

'Her boy' was what she refereed to Kurt as. But how could he have hurt him? There had been that time of the slushie incident, but could she seriously still be on about that? That had been peer pressure! "W-what? I haven't-"

"Oh don't you start. For every moment you spend with him you're just hurting him even more. Don't get his hopes up." She snapped, and there was something dangerous in her eyes.

Puck was scary when he was angry, but he was as cute as a baby compared to Mercedes. "I don't get it. I'd never hurt him, not intentionally!" Finn pleaded, honestly freaked out by her.

"Trust me white boy, if you were doing this intentionally, you'd be dead by now. Stop touching him, or start _meaning_ it." She thundered, and Finn realised that if someone saw this they would probably laugh their asses off. She was at least a head shorter than him, yet he was still cowering.

"I- what?" Confusion was what he felt right now. Of course he meant it, Kurt was his friend. And how could you not mean to touch someone?

"....You really are as stupid as you look, sometimes." She snapped, and he felt a pang of surprise. Mercedes was usually kind of nice to him. But right now? She was downright mean.

She left him leaning against the wall, still a bit panicked. But at least she had not used that lipstick on him. He did not know if he would have been able to cope with that.

Kurt came up to him later, looking panicked. By now, Finn had just gone back into a state of confusion. So he was not really ready for Kurt's rant. "Oh gosh, I just ran into Mercedes. I am so, so sorry that she threatened you. I- sorry. She shouldn't have. I shouldn't have told her. Sorry." He burst, and Finn just stood there, blinking.

"You told her to threaten me?" He asked, not believing it for one bit.

"Of course not! I just – told her something I shouldn't have." At the end, Kurt seemed to deflate a bit, and Finn found himself reaching out to steady his arm.

That caused some memories from the earlier 'conversation'. "What did she mean by me hurting you? I haven't, right? Cause I have you have to tell me. I mean, we're friends. Friends don't hurt each other."

The school bell rang. Kurt sighed and Finn thought he was about to say something, but he just pulled him with him towards the exit. Probably a good idea. Soon the corridor would be packed with people, after all.

"You haven't. Not physically." Finn did not know what to say to that, but he was too relieved to continue thinking about it.

The relief did not last, though. Some idiot shoved him right after they got outside the building, and he heard Kurt call an objection.

"This is nothing compared to what'll happen if you continue hanging out with the fag." The attacker – Karofsky, of course – threatened, but Finn was too annoyed to care about it. Fag. He knew that Kurt flinched every time someone said it, and it was not nice.

"Don't call him that." He warned. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt watch with a worried, and surprised, look.

"What? He's a fucking little faggot and -" Karofsky didn't get further than that, because then he was sprawling on the ground and Finn was nursing his bruised knuckles. Damn it felt good to stand up to someone.

"I said, don't call him that." He snapped, grabbing Kurt by the arm and marching off towards his car.

Kurt said nothing at first, but once they were seated inside, he wrung his hands shyly. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Of course he had to do that. Friends stood up for each other. And protecting Kurt seemed like something very important. "They shouldn't call you stuff like that. You don't have to take it. It's not nice of them just to assume things about you."

Kurt actually blushed at that. He looked very uncomfortable. The silence remained though, until they were almost at Kurt's house. Finn had fallen into the habit of driving him home since Kurt had not gotten his car back yet. "They're right though. I am."

Finn just glanced over at him, confused. He remembered clearly that Kurt had denied being gay before. Why was he saying this, then? "But you said... earlier." He did not know how to continue without sounding stupid, but Kurt seemed to get where he was going.

"I lied. I-I was scared you'd be disgusted. Still am, actually. But after... certain events, I think it's better to be honest." Kurt looked like he might be about to cry. Finn did not like that at all.

He knew Kurt meant the lies around the baby drama. But still, disgusted? "Oh. I'm not, though. I mean, it's your life, right? They still shouldn't bully you like that. It's none of their business."

The way Kurt smiled at him then when he pulled up beside his house made Finn feel like the smartest man in the world. It was good being nice.


	4. Defying gravity

_**Broadway**_

_Had to be the best excuse for him clinging to Finn during songs._

_**Bail**_

_It was actually kind of fun to bail Kurt out of his history class just to go practice in the auditorium._

_**Sing**_

_Singing together with Finn was wonderful beyond imagination, even when Finn got the part he wanted._

_**Shoe**_

_Mr. Schuester seemed intent on giving him lots of songs together with Kurt. Not that he really minded that, of course. _

_**Defying**_

_Finn managed to convince him to sing Defying Gravity anyway, promising he would be safe from the bullies._

_**Gravity**_

_Finn was completely dumbstruck by Kurt's performance. The soprano was utterly amazing._

_**Praise**_

_Being praised by the group for hitting the high F was nice, but getting praised by Finn was a feeling out of this world._

"All right guys, you'll be working in pairs again! Same pairs as when you did the ballads." Mr Schuester announced, and there were mixed reactions from the room. Matt looked horrified to find himself working with Rachel, for a start. Kurt himself sat up straighter in his chair.

Singing with Finn.

_Actually_ singing with Finn.

Oh lord.

It did not help that Finn was positively beaming at him. "So, you'll be settled into themes. Two songs for every pair, but from the same group or artist, okay? You don't have to sing to each other, but work together. Tina, Mike, Country, Dolly Parton. Rachel -" Kurt tuned him out by that time. Themes. Usually, he disliked them, but this might actually be quite entertaining.

"-- Finn, Kurt, Musicals, Wicked."

Make that extremely entertaining. And it was not just because Rachel was looking absolutely livid. Apparently she had gotten stuck with Hip-hop.

Later, when school had ended and Finn and he were sitting on Kurt's sofa, he realised just how nerve racking this experience might be.

"Isn't Defying Gravity from this musical?" Finn questioned innocently, but Kurt could see something that could only be explained as a scheming look in his eyes.

"It is, yes."

"Then why don't you do that one? And I could do that... 'A Sentimental Man'"

And while that was a great idea, Kurt almost started panicking. There was a reason as to why he had thrown that song. "I... I'm not sure that's very wise, Finn." He tried to sound unaffected, but Finn was sharper than he looked.

"Because you failed last time? I do that all the time. I'm sure that you'll do the note if you practice, of you could lower it."

He would much rather do another song. Even Finn's choice would be better. Maybe it was just better to tell Finn the truth and choose another song. "I failed by choice, Finn. I'd be more comfortable with another song."

His so called partner was not listening on _that_ ear, however. "What? Why'd you do that? If it was because of Rachel, she can't get every solo."

Kurt could only laugh at that. "No, it wasn't because of Rachel."

Even though he did not wish to supply more than that, Finn pushed on. "Why then?" And with the way he looked at him, with that dangerously cute look, Kurt found himself deflating.

"Because my dad got harassed over the phone because of me. I don't care if... if people call me things, but my dad can't handle it. So."

Finn looked shocked, and then stayed quiet for so long that Kurt was starting to get worried. When he spoke though, Kurt was the one who was surprised. "Then I'll make sure no one has a go at you for singing it again. You said this was your favourite song, so it's wrong for you to just let go because some idiot says you should."

It was so out of character, and so unwarranted, that Kurt could only gawk and blink whilst trying to comprehend it. Finn was absolutely right of course, yet it was so odd hearing it from him. So somehow, Kurt found himself agreeing to perform the song again.

Finn was just full of surprises, it seemed. The next one came when Kurt was stuck in History class, quite near a mental breakdown. It should not be legal for a teacher to be so monotone! The drone of her voice was interrupted by Finn's head peeking inside. "Kurt, you gotta come. There's an emergency with your uncle." He called.

Which was weird, because Finn did not know that he had an uncle. This might be interesting. Excusing himself and leaving, he stopped outside the classroom and raised an eyebrow at Finn's grinning face. "So, what's going on?" He demanded, and Finn just laughed that precious laugh and grabbed his arm.

"No emergency, practising in the auditorium." He explained whist dragging Kurt along behind him.

Yes, Finn was full of surprises.

When the time for the performance came, Kurt could honestly say he was a nervous wreck. Strangely enough Finn looked like one, too.

However, hearing Rachel attempt rapping gave him quite some satisfaction. Which only increased when he hit that high F, and saw her incredulous look.

And while the praise – somewhat confused, especially from their teacher's part – was assurance enough that this was the right choice, it was Finn's beaming smile and awkward hug that made it really worthwhile.


	5. Dancing stubble

_**Stubble**_

_He hated it when he himself had it, but it was really sweet on Finn._

_**Baby-face**_

_When he accidentally brushed a hand against Kurt's cheek, he realised just how soft his skin was. And it made him want to touch him more._

_**Mind**_

_Kurt's mind was pretty twisted. Was it wrong to enjoy seeing Finn confused like he usually was when they learned new dance steps?_

_**Denial**_

_He was not gay. Not really. He just enjoyed looking at Kurt when he danced._

Normally, Finn would just panic slightly about having to learn some new dance moves. But this? This was hell.

Lady GaGa was now starting to seem like a horrible artist to cover in Glee. Especially when they had to dance, too. Poker Face was not exactly easy.

The only ones that did not seem to have any problems with the choreography was Mike and Kurt, Mike because well, he could dance to anything. Finn had a nagging suspicion Kurt already knew the dance, from how easy he moved.

Not that he really looked, of course.

So after practice, it was either Mike or Kurt he should ask for help. Mike seemed like the safest choice, but he always laughed when Finn did something wrong.

Kurt. Kurt was _dangerous_. But at least he was nice and had a lot of patience.

It was a pretty easy decision, in the end. Besides, he and Kurt were like best friends by now. "Um, hey. Could you help me with this GaGa stuff? I don't get it."

Kurt just smiled warmly at him, and so he ended up in Kurt's basement an hour later. "It's really not that hard, Finn. Once you break down the moves, it's simple." Which was probably easy for Kurt to say, but Finn had not figured out how to do that yet.

It seemed like Kurt noticed that, and instead of rolling his eyes or laughing he just smiled again. He seemed to that a lot when Finn was around. "All right, watch me first, and then we'll break it down."

He had no objections to that, but he soon found that... watching Kurt move in that particular dance had a very awkward effect on him. He did not know where to look, and he should probably focus on Kurt's arms or something. Except that his eyes was drawn to his butt, instead. Which evoked some pretty dirty thought that in turn resulted in that awkwardness.

It was actually kind of a relief when the song ended, and Kurt's movements stopped. Then he realised that this meant that he himself had to join in. Not fun.

Hours later, they still had not gotten it right. Kurt was ruthless, but at the same time encouraging. Finn did not know anyone else that managed to do both at the same time, but he sure did.

"I think we're done for today." Kurt breathed, looking just as tired as Finn felt as they both slumped down on the sofa.

"Sorry for being so much trouble."

Kurt just waved his excuse off. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind. It's good exercise." He supplied, and brushed a hand over his face.

And froze. Finn felt a worried feeling bubble up as he took in the now almost horrified expression on Kurt's face. "What?" He asked.

"Oh ew, stubble. I need to wax."

It was so simple and silly that Finn had to choke back a laugh, and hoped that Kurt had not noticed. But judging by his glare he had. And waxing? Wasn't that what chicks did to their legs? "Wax?" He tried, hoping he did not sound too amused.

"It's more effective than shaving, thank you very much." Kurt snapped. Finn just smiled wider. It was adorable when Kurt went all bitchy.

Wait, adorable? Finn ignored that, and just jumped into action to do at least something to get that thought to pass. Which incidentally meant bringing his hand to Kurt's cheek.

He would have been more amused by Kurt's shocked facial expression if it were not for the fact that Finn was kind of busy being shocked himself. Why had he done that? The thought was quickly replaced by a new one. Christ, Kurt's cheek was smooth. If this meant stubble, he did not dare to think how soft it was when Kurt was happy with it. "Y-you don't even notice that you have stubble. S-so." Great, and now he was stuttering for no real reason.

Kurt still looked less than composed when Finn took his hand away, but he managed a roll of his eyes. "I swear Finn, sometimes you are just too strange."

And when Finn went home, he was still thinking about how breathy he had sounded when he said that, and of how soft Kurt's skin was. And that stupid 'A' word that kept popping up in his head, along with other much dirtier thoughts.

He wondered if google had any advice on how you knew if you were having a sexual crisis over your gay best friend.


	6. In sickness

_**Sick**_

_Caring for Kurt when he suddenly came down with a fever was oddly nice. _

_**Soup **_

_It was a bit bland, but Kurt was honestly surprised that Finn could cook up a chicken soup, and had done just that for little him. How touching._

_**Brow**_

_Kissing Kurt's forehead really just was to check his fever, even though certain body parts seemed to disagree. He was not actually, gay. Right?_

_**Cosmetics**_

_Finn's facial expression was so very amusing when he saw how many creams and products Kurt had in his bathroom. Though he decided not to tell him that he was on low stock at the moment._

Kurt despised being sick. Even more so now than usual.

Because normally, his dad was there to take care of him. Even though Kurt always scorned at his fussing, he was always grateful. But now, his dad was not home. He had gone on a fishing trip with Kurt's uncle Jim, something he had been planning for quite a while. Well, he had planned, but he had always stayed at home because he refused to leave Kurt alone for a whole week.

But Kurt had insisted, because his dad really needed some time off from work, and the only way he would get that was to actually go away. He would be fine by himself, he had said.

And he had for the first two days. Then, he got sick. And he always got so pathetic when that happened. Especially when fever kicked in. It was all he could manage to move from the bed long enough to venture to the bathroom, but that was pretty much all he could do before fainting, or such. Cooking for example, was far, far out of his league.

Even he could admit that he needed some kind of help.

"_Hey Kurt_!" Oh joy. He had called the wrong number. Glaring at his iPhone for a second, he grimaced and brought it back to his ear.

He had really meant to call Mercedes. He had no idea how he had managed to call Finn instead. "Uh, hello."

There was a pause, before Finn stated the obvious. "_You okay? You sound sick._"

Kurt was touched that he sounded worried, though. "I am. I meant to call Mercedes, sorry." He answered, flinching at how hoarse his voice was.

"_I don't think your dad would be happy if he found out that you were on the phone when you should be resting._"

No, he would not. But his dad was not there, and Kurt was really quite not in the mood to argue about that. "He's not home this week. That's why I need Mercedes. Or someone."

There was a pause again. "_So you're alone? I'll come if you want._" The way Finn sounded almost hurt was kind of sweet, actually. And Kurt was desperate. He had not managed to eat anything since yesterday evening, and it was way after lunchtime by now.

"....If you don't mind."

A while later, The doorbell rang. Fantastic, the front door was locked. He managed to get up the stairs and open it, for once cursing the fact that he did not live on the entrance floor.

"Shit, you look terrible." Finn greeted, swiftly stepping inside and wrapping an arm around Kurt's midriff to support him.

Not a very amusing comment, in Kurt's book. "Thank you for that." He muttered darkly, but the touch of Finn's arm took away some of the bitterness in it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." And with that Finn started leading him downstairs again, actually helping him back in bed. Normally that would have left him speechless and utterly flustered, but not he just felt grateful. "Um, have you eaten anything?"

"Not since yesterday." Kurt sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. He could hear Finn curse, and then fading footsteps.

He did not return for a while, and Kurt must have fallen asleep because when he woke, it was by Finn's hand shaking him gently.

Soup.

Kurt blinked. So that was why Finn had been away for a while. He had a tray of two bowls of something that looked distinctly like chicken soup, and some steaming tea. "I'm not the best cook, but it's better than not eating at all." Finn smiled sheepishly, sitting down on the bed as Kurt sat up and made room for him.

He was truly touched by that. Finn had actually cooked for him. And it smelled wonderful. "T-Thank you."

They ate mostly in silence, save a few comments from Finn's part. The soup was somewhat bland, but tasty. And the fact that Finn had cooked it was enough to heighten it to what could probably classify as the best food Kurt had ever tasted. "I'm really grateful for this. Thank you for helping me out." He murmured, and Finn beamed back at him.

"It's fine. You've helped me so much it's kind of neat do help you, for a change." Finn's way of thinking was sweet, and Kurt just found himself smiling along with the taller teen.

Finn cooked again for dinner, and made it clear he was staying over and skipping school. As Kurt was about to sleep, Finn suddenly leaned over for a bit, and pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead. He was almost positive that his skin colour now resembled a tomato, and he blinked up at Finn in shock.

"U-Uh, I think you still have a fever." So that was why. Kurt could not prevent the pang of disappointment in his chest, yet simply nodded and turned around to sleep. But sleep did not come easily tonight. Especially not with Finn on the other side of the bed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point at least, because he was startled awake by a loud call from the vicinity of his bathroom. "Holy _shit_!"

"W-what?" He called out, glad to hear that his voice sounded slightly more normal today.

Finn came out of the bathroom, looking a bit stunned. Kurt desperately tried to think of anything that he could have left laying around for Finn to react so strongly to. Nothing came up. "You weren't kidding when you said you use a lot of skin products."

Kurt blinked in surprise, before he actually burst out laughing. It hurt his throat, but it felt good nonetheless. So that was why Finn was freaking out.

"D-Don't laugh! I'm serious. There's like, a million bottles and tubes in there." Finn looked almost livid. "I can't even figure out which one is hand soap!"

That was when Kurt decided that perhaps it was best not to tell Finn that due to being sick, he had not had time to stock up properly on some things.


	7. Crazy Rachy

_**Angel**_

_Finn just realised that when Kurt grinned, he looked like an angel._

_**Suspicions**_

_He was starting to realise where Kurt was going with his comments on how Finn should give up girls altogether._

_**Girls**_

_Were starting to get horribly annoying and overrated by now._

Finn was on his way over to Kurt to pick him up when it happened. Somehow, he had agreed to go shopping with him. A very scary concept, for sure.

He had to stop by a street corner to allow someone to pass, and suddenly Rachel was knocking at his window. He nearly honked the car horn in fright. "R-Rachel! What are you doing?" He questioned, not so much aimed at her being outside his car, but more to the fact that she was opening the door and sliding in.

"Hi Finn! I was out walking and I think I might have sprained my ankle. Could you drive me home?" She asked, blinking really fast at him like she had something in her eyes. He was about to tell her no, but changed his mind. Her house was not even a detour to Kurt's, and if she was hurt.... Well, she was a friend.

"Uh, sure."

Rachel chatted for the whole five minutes the drive took, and Finn thought that his ears might be bleeding. Or be about to bleed, at least. When he pulled up outside her house, she stayed in the car and looked at him as if she was waiting for something.

"...We're here?" He tried, and she just rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course we are. Aren't you going to come in?"

Oh. So that was what the smiling and blinking was about. "Uh, no. I'm going to the mall with Kurt, so I'm on my way to pick him up and --" He faltered, because Rachel was suddenly looking all crazy again. She usually gave people who 'stole' her solos that look.

"Kurt!? Why are you always hanging out with him, Finn? You never have time for me any more."

She had not used to creep him out this much. Before he broke up with Quinn she was sort of cool, but after she had gotten really clingy. He guessed it was partly his fault, for kissing her before. He did not get a chance to answer her though, because she was suddenly out of the car and running towards her door.

So much for that sprained ankle, it seemed.

He was still confused when he stopped outside Kurt's house, about to turn the engine off when Kurt came rushing out of the house. Finn just watched as he got in the passenger seat, and he could only marvel at how gracefully Kurt moved. He even made sitting down look like a fluid motion. "Hi." Finn greeted, and was met by a dazzling smile.

It reminded him of something angelic. "Hello, Finn. So, ready for the mall?"

He laughed at that, still thinking about the likeness between Kurt and an angel. "As ready as I can get."

After a while of friendly bickering, Finn decided to bring up the earlier incident. Kurt was pretty tight with the girls, maybe he knew why Rachel had been acting strangely.

"Simple; she's a girl. And an incredibly annoying one, at that." Kurt sighed, and Finn felt just as lost as he had earlier.

"Since I broke up with Quinn she's been kind of freaking me out, actually." He admitted, and Kurt sort of _looked_ at him.

"I can't even begin to fathom how Rachel's mind works, nor do I want to. But, as I've said before, the reason for her madness is that. she. is. a. girl."

That sounded oddly much like Kurt's earlier suggestions for him to give up on girls. Which honestly did not seem like such a terrible idea, if they were just going to go all crazy on him.

**----**

**Sorry for making Rachel a bit insane. It'll be worse, but it's blameable on PMS.**


	8. Fess up

_**Slushie**_

_He thought that it all grew a lot more serious when he took a slushie for Kurt, because he knew how picky the teen was with his expensive shirts. And Finn knew for a fact that the one Kurt was wearing right now was his very favourite. Besides, he owed him._

_**Confessions**_

_He seriously thought he was going to die when he confessed his feeling for Finn. The guy was too daft for his own good, and it seemed like Kurt's hints were not enough._

_**Acceptance**_

_Smiling at Kurt and finding himself in love with him came easier than he thought it would have done._

_**Smile**_

_Kurt simply adored Finn's lopsided smile that he seemed to direct towards him more and more often now._

Wearing pink was an extremely challenging thing to do at McKinley High. Even if it was just a scarf, the jocks seemed to take it as an outright offence.

And Kurt was not happy about it. He was not going to refrain from wearing what he wanted, but he was on needles throughout the day. It was a Brides de Gala from _Hermès_, for heavens sake. A pure masterpiece of art, and to have it ruined by some angry jock? Not acceptable.

It seemed to work rather well avoiding them for most of the day, yet sadly they managed to corner him right after the final bell chimed. Almost out of the school, but not close enough to the doors to make a run for it. Especially not when one of those huge Neanderthals were marching towards him with a slushie in hand. He should have seen him coming sooner, because now all there was left to do was to close his eyes and pray that the dry cleaner could get the stains out.

But that cold, dreaded bitch slap of ice and corn syrup never came. Instead, there was a commotion and Kurt opened his eyes.

Finn was in front of him, drenched in slushie and busy giving the offending jock a piece of his mind.

Kurt did not think he would ever forget that moment. Ever.

Then suddenly he found himself dragged off by Finn, ending up in the Boys Bathroom. God, he despised this place. It was filthy. "Finn. Um, thank you." He mumbled, not sure of what to say. He was not even sure if Finn had really stepped in, or if had been an accident.

Finn, who had been looking pretty flustered, burst into a grin. "Don't worry about it. I know how picky you are with your clothes. And you've been like, _protecting_ that scarf this whole day, so I figured it was important."

Kurt could only gawk at him then. So he had actually taken that slushie on purpose. Oh lord, he felt as if his knees were going to give in.

Falling to the floor was probably not a very good idea, especially not in here, so Kurt did the next sensible thing. He snatched up a packet of Wet Naps from his bag and guided Finn to one of the sinks. "I... I'm honestly at a loss for words. I can't believe you did that."

Finn just shrugged, and allowed Kurt to clean off his face. When he was clean, he grinned at him with that adorably lopsided smile. It seemed to be appearing more and more often around Kurt, and he certainly did not mind. He adored Finn's smile. "I kinda owed you one, remember?"

Of course Kurt remembered. Slushing himself had been painful enough, but when he did it for Finn? It had torn his heart out. "And besides, I don't like seeing them bully you like that."

Kurt's stomach performed a strange flip by then, but he stayed quiet about it. He did not know how to answer that. Finn took the commando again, flinging an arm around his shoulder and pushing out through the door, steering his steps to the destination of his car, Kurt presumed.

And he presumed correctly, because a few moments later he's sitting in the passenger seat wringing his hands and having an internal struggle. Maybe it was best to wait. At least until Finn had stopped driving. By now he knew how easily frightened Finn was behind the wheel.

Well down in his basement, the battle was still raging. It was not fair to either of them to hide his feelings like this. But most of all, with how touchy-feely Finn had become it was growing increasingly had to pretend like he only cared for Finn as a friend.

"You okay? You've been weird since we got in the car." Finn commented, peering at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Wonderful, now even Finn was perceptive enough to notice. "I'm fine." Kurt muttered, but tensed when Finn shrugged and put his arm around his shoulders again. This was too much.

"F-Finn, no." He begged, squirming away from the touch. Finn looked surprised and hurt by the action. "I... I have to tell you something."

"Huh?" Oh god, he was adorable when he was confused. Kurt was blushing and fidgeting. Maybe it was not too late to play it off as stomach-ache and forget this.

No. This had gone on long enough, and he had tried to give subtle – or not so subtle – hints to Finn concerning his feelings. It never worked. "I can't stand this. I have tried and _tried_ to get you to understand, but you never do. And I thought friendship was good enough but it isn't and-"

Breathe. It would do no good if he passed out from oxygen loss. "I'm in love with you." He finally blurted, most inelegantly if he had a say in it. He thought it came out more like a mass of words, but from the quick look he stole at Finn's face, the message had gone through.

And Finn looked dumbstruck. Kurt quickly looked down into his lap, mind reeling. He should have stayed quiet. Now Finn was going to panic, run off and never speak to him again.

Yet the disgusted outburst he waited for never came. Instead Finn's hand was gripping his chin lightly and tilting his head up. Kurt actually dared to meet his eyes, and Finn was smiling that lopsided smile again.

"Okay."

What? "Okay...?" Kurt repeated, and Finn grinned wider.

"I kinda like you too." Finn said, at least having the decency to look modest about it. Kurt was sure he looked like a gaping fish, or something equally unattractive at the moment. But Finn was not looking at him for much longer.

Seeing how his lips kind of attached themselves to Kurt's.

So much for freaking out.


End file.
